


Ain't Nobody's Business

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brotp, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone mistakes our close friendship for fliting and an adult went to the director with their concern of our big age difference. For the ultimate BROTP Matt and Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nobody's Business

Wymack is the one who approaches them about it first, a wry smile on his face as he looks at the two of them. He knows that all they had was a very close friendship but he still wanted to warn them. 

“I just got a call from Chuck about the two of you. People are mistaking your friendship for something a little more and they’re worried about Neil.” 

Matt looks down at Neil who’s confused by Wymack’s words. He laughs before ruffling Neil’s hair as he explains, “He means that people think we’re in a relationship and they’re worried that we have too much of an age difference.” 

Neil’s confusion morphs into understanding before he asks, “But you have Dan and I have Andrew. Why would they think that?” 

Matt laughs, his hand dropping to Neil’s shoulder squeezing lightly as he replies, “I don’t know, man. People think what they want.” 

Wymack rolls his eyes, wondering how the two couldn’t see that to an outsider they looked like the very image of what a happy, healthy relationship looked be. 

“You two just keep the physical stuff to a minimum. Try not to hug each other too much.” 

Neil just shrugs while Matt scowls, and the two of them turn from Wymack, Matt’s arm still slung across Neil’s shoulders. Wymack just shakes his head, a smile on his face as he thinks about how they were definitely not going to listen to him. 

The second time someone mentions it is Allison who’s sprawled across the lounge couch, phone in hand as she scrolls through Twitter mindlessly. 

“Did y’all know that people think Matt and Neil are a couple and they’re concerned over the fact that they think Neil is too young for Matt.” 

Neil glances up from where he’s running exy plays with Kevin at the mention of his name but when he realizes what Allison is talking about, he rolls his eyes and turns back to Kevin. Allison looks to Matt when she realizes that Neil doesn’t have any interest in what she’s saying. 

Matt only laughs though, explaining, “Wymack already told us and he warned us to stop being “too physical”. He said Chuck got a call about it.” 

“And you didn’ think to share this with the rest of us?” 

Matt shrugs, “We didn’t think too much of it.” 

“50 bucks that next time Matt and Neil do press they get asked about their so called relationship.” 

Renee looks at her girlfriend smiling serenely as she says, “I don’t think they would that.” 

Allison smirks, “You know better than to bet against me, babe.” 

Nicky chimes in the corner of the room where he had been glued to his phone texting Erik. 

“Sorry Renee, but they definitely would, I’ll add 50.” 

Dan shakes her head, laughing softly as Matt joins her. Kevin and Neil continue to run plays, tuning everything else but each other out easily. 

The third time it happens, they’re all out together. Neil and Matt are ahead of the group, arms linked as they walk and happy smiles on their faces. The rest of the team are hanging back slightly.

Allison and Renee have their fingers linked together, matching grins on their lips as they practically skip down the street. Nicky is chattering away to Kevin who looks about ready to murder the other boy. Aaron is on his phone, presumably with Katelyn who hadn’t been able to come. 

Both Andrew and Dan are looking ahead, watching their partners falling a tiny bit more in love with them. Even though in Andrew’s case he would never admit it. 

Dan is smiling, heart filled with happiness over the fact that Matt and Neil were such good friends, that Matt had someone besides her, he felt like he could confide in. 

(And again even though Andrew would never admit it, he was as close as relief that Neil had Matt as well) 

The pair are stopped though by an elderly woman who rather obnoxiously exclaims, “Don’t you feel ashamed? Taking advantage of such a young sweet boy like him? What would your mother say if she knew about this?” 

Neil is barely holding in his laughter as Matt valiantly tries to explain that this lady got everything wrong. Everyone else besides Andrew are watching in various states of amusement. 

Eventually when it seems like the lady has no intention of stopping, Andrew decides to take matters into his own hands. He steps up to Neil and slides his hand into Neil’s, saying with absolutely nothing in his voice. 

“This idiot isn’t with him. He’s with me. That’s his idiot over there.” 

He jerks his head towards Dan, who smiles, wiggling her fingers slightly. Having dismissed all notions that Neil was anybody’s but his, Andrew starts walking again, his hand still wrapped around Neil’s. 

The rest of the group immediately file after them. Nicky even goes so far as to give the old lady a grin as he walks past her. She just stares after the group of eclectic people with a confused little smile.

(And if later that night, Andrew steals Neil’s phone to post a picture of them curled around each other, that’s nobody's business but his own.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
